


Butterfingers

by rain_sleet_snow



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan attempts self-care, lays waste to Lester's bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfingers

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom-stocking ficlet for Eriah. :)

"Fuck!"

Lester closed his eyes at the sound of multiple objects falling over at once, then pinched his nose, pushed himself away from his desk, and went to have a look at the devastation wrought on his innocent bathroom.

There wasn't much devastation, really; only Ryan, standing crossly in a puddle of first-aid kit and fallen toothbrushes, toothpaste, shaving foam and razors, and picking at a butterfly stitch that had wound itself around one thumb. Lester swallowed his relief, and leant against the doorjamb.

"I suppose you're looking for sympathy," he drawled.

Ryan looked up, and the tiny quirk of an eyebrow told Lester that he almost found this funny, but it yet. The basic dressing that had been put on his left arm lay flat on top of the cistern, ready to be replaced if Ryan could handle himself and the first aid kit for half a minute together. "No," he said. "But I could do with a cuppa."

"I'll go and put the kettle on," Lester said, and left.

A second clatter, and a slightly milder swear word, made him smile; but not as much as Ryan did when he appeared, slightly red in the face but triumphant, the cut up his arm freshly bandaged - and only slightly askew, too.


End file.
